Superman (Injustice)
Description Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois, indicating she's pregnant. After informing longtime ally, Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, Superman goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs; Batman promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped Lois and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub, and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguers are informed by the Joker that he laced Kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from Scarecrow, and it was revealed that it wasn't Doomsday that Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by the Joker that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. When he learns that Joker is the one responsible, the enraged and sorrow-ridden Kryptonian confronts the Clown Prince of Crime in the middle of Batman's interrogation, shoves the Dark Knight aside and demands to know why Joker would do such a thing. Joker taunts him as being a more gullible target than Batman, along with Superman's reluctance to kill and the fact that he ended up destroying everything he loves in the end, and wondered if he could love again after this. Finally pushed beyond his patience and sanity to a point of no return, Superman flat out murdered Joker as Batman watches in horror. However, Joker's last words is a maniacal laughter. Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from an alternate past where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (Who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view and the alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers. Allies and enemies Main Allies: Main Enemies: Ares(God of War), Superman(Good version) Allies: Enemies: Voiced by: George Newbern Joining General Tor's The Invaders Group TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fascists Category:Extremists Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Jerks Category:Brainwashers Category:God Wannabe Category:Child Murderer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Control Freaks Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:The Invaders Category:Third in Command Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Caped Characters Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Villains who have a point Category:Murderers Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives